Watching the movies (creative right?)
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: watching the big three (Httyd Rotg Tangled) plus Frozen movies. Sporadic updates and a bit random and rambling because the author (me) interacts a bit with the characters, and the author (me) is a huge fangirl and quite possibly a tad bit crazy. This summary makes it sound awful, it isn't, it's pretty good, in my humble opinion.
1. Crazy

**I should so NOT be starting ANOTHER story, but I really wanted to try my hand at a watching the movie fic. Fair warning, this one is a bit, well,**

**weird.**

* * *

"woah," Jack breathed looking around Santoff Claussen. Sure, he didn't really appreciate being thrown in a sack and shoved through a magic portal, but still, the place was awesome. Suddenly a loud POP sounded from behind him, followed by a cry and then a girls voice saying,"Sorry, sorry, thanks Phil." He turned to see a young woman standing there beside a yeti, casually dusting off the front of her dress as if this were a normal occurrence.

She looked around, a huge grin forming on her face, "yes!" she cheered, "can't believe that worked." she then cocked her head as if listening to a voice only she could hear. "yes, yes, I get It I need to get the others, just hang on a sec." She glanced at the guardians. "um," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "i'm not crazy or anything- actually, that might be debatable-" she shook her head, " I was just talking to..." she trailed off and shrugged, " huh, I don't have a name for it yet. Hmmm, since I'm Lin, lets call it..." She frowned, "ya know, I have no idea."

Jack stared at the girl, she was young, very young, maybe early teens, and clearly crazy. Her dark gold hair fell in long, wavy locks down her back and around her shoulders, some sorter hair framed her face, flicking outward at her jaw line, as if she used to have bangs but was growing them out. It was slightly messy, as if she took a short nap and didn't bother to brush it. She wore a dress with a round, modest neckline just below her collar bone, leaving her shoulders mostly bare. The dress was narrowly striped pale blue and white, with a elastic above her belly button, and large navy blue stripe as wide as her hand at the hem. Her large, bright green eyes, flecked with a hint of amber brown, seemed sharp, but also as if she was seeing another layer of the world that they couldn't, and were framed with thick black lashes. Her high cheek bones were tinged with a pink blush, and her pink lips were pulled into a sheepish smile. She was wearing neither makeup, nor shoes. She was tall-ish, the dress stopping just before her knees, making her muscular, soccer player like legs look longer.

Her sheepish smile turned into a full blown grin, "Hi, Call me Lin, its not my real name," she chirped energetically "but it'll do." she skipped forward, "don't bother introducing yourselves, I already-" she froze and glanced around, "hang on, why are we still- oooooh, riiiight. Ookay." She waved her arm and the pole dissolved around them

* * *

In three other worlds, the same happened. The girl appeared, chattered about some nonsense, seemed to realize they should be somewhere else, and vanished them all into a dark room.

* * *

The characters found themselves seated in an individual chair, each of them, the girl standing proudly in front of them. "Hello." she chirruped, but she didn't seem to be talking to the very confused looking movie characters, who suddenly found themselves paralyzed and unable to speak. "nope! I'm talking to you, the fans! Though if the characters would listen too that would be much appreciated, whatever I don't want you guys to hear will be surrounded by a pair of these #, the hash tags." she bounced on her toes, "as previously mentioned, call me Lin, for now, in another fic it may change. Not even I understand my mind sometimes." she continued, undeterred by the fact she was rambling. "we are gathered her today to watch four movies with the characters. Now I know it's usually BRAVE with the others, but this time it's FROZEN, 'cause reasons. Also TANGLED, HTTYD, and ROTG, duh. Okay introductions. Lets start with... TANGLED" she decided. "oh!" she slapped her forehead, "dipsticks, I forgot the timelines, see this is what happens when I ramble, and wright a fic where that's okay. Introducing THE HASH TAGS" the word echoed ominously around the theater.

"# okay so, Elsa and Anna's parents died and it is a week before the coronation. Two days before the beginning of TANGLED, and Hiccup was just raising the dagger to kill Toothless, you know where ROTG was#" Lin spun around, " okay, so time for ze introductions." She pointed rapidly to each character barely stopping for breath

"Gothel, Rapunzel-" a shout from the TANGLED characters "ZIP IT!" shrieked Lin, changing from harmless young girl to demonic witch, complete with glowing eyes, and a fierce wind that whipped her hair around her. They zipped it. Just as quickly as she had changed, she was back to pretty little girl. "Sorcery!" an exceedingly irritating voice shouting. "oh, Moon Weasel, you sound like Uther." she rubbed her forehead.

"As I was saying, Rapunzel, the guards, the thugs, Maximus, Pascal, Flynn-" this shout was cut off mid cry by a raised eyebrow that would make Gaius proud. "and the Stabbington brothers." She now fixed her gaze on the HTTYD characters.

"Stoic the Vast, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup-" there were a few jeers of 'useless', quickly silenced by a death glare. "Toothless and" she swept her arm dramatically, and a stream of reptiles flowed in, "the dragons." The Vikings were on there feet and charging before anyone could react. They reached for weapons that weren't there, yelling and running-

straight into a glass wall.

"yeah, I'm not an idiot. You aren't armed, the dragon's cant breath fire, those of you with magic cannot use it for harm, and you, the dragons, and the other movies are separated, the villains of each movie are also separated. The walls are invisible because I don't want to give away who the villains are, for those of you who don't know." She explained.

"moving on to ROTG." she pointed "North, AKA Santa clause, Bunny, AKA the Easter bunny, Tooth, AKA the tooth fairy, Sandy, AKA the Sandman, Pitch Black, AKA the Boogieman-" the whole cast whipped around to glare at the previously unnoticed Pitch, "- The Burgess kids, Sophie and Jamie Bennett, the Mini Teeth, Baby Tooth, and" Just as Jack was getting the sinking feeling that she couldn't see him either, "Jack Frost. Guardians, Pitch y-" she stopped, shook herself and continued, " _and_ Jack, you will be able to be seen by everyone, regardless of if they believe of not." The Guardians (including and especially Jack) shared astounded looks.

"and finally FROZEN." She turned to the FROZEN cast, who had been to busy 1) looking at the others (Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, the Trolls) 2) scheming (Hans) 3) fussing annoyingly about sorcery (Weasel AKA the duke of Weslton) or 4) FLIPPING out (Elsa) to notice who else was part of their cast.

"Princess Anna, Prince Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, the Trolls, Weasel," she spat the name, in the other movies she had spoken in a way that gave no indication to who was good and who was evil, she made an exception for him, she really hated him and his two goons, "His two goons, and Princess Elsa." Anna whipped around to stare at her sister.

" so, I'll be leaving now. Yes I know most of you don't know what a movie is, you'll soon find out,enjoy."

Lin disappeared, the room went nearly pitch black, except for a few dim lights and the soft glow of the Sandman.


	2. Tangled

_The screen lit up, camera sliding sideways through thick trees so we see a wanted poster of a handsome man with a ridiculous expression and a messed up nose, it reads Flynn Rider. Music is playing, a voice whispers_

**_Flynn V.O_**

**_This is the story of how I died._**

Alarmed looks, especially from Flynn (for blanket statements, bar the obvious)

_The voice perks up._

**_Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. _**

Flynn sighs, relieved.

**And_ the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named, (pause)  
Rapunzel._**

the TANGLED cast mutters and shifts.

_fades to a beautiful sunrise_

_**Flynn V.O (cont.)**_

_**and it starts, with the sun.**_

_the sun grows blinding. flashes to golden droplet, we follow it down_

**_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens.  
And from this small drop of sun,_**

_we see a golden flower bloom_

**_grew a magic, golden, flower._**

**_It had the ability to heal the sick,  
and injured._**

_an old woman holding a green lantern hurries over to it_

More muttering from the TANGLED cast, this time it's angry.

**Oh, you see that old woman, ****over there?**  
**You might want to remember her.**  
**She's kind of important.**

_we fade to daylight and an Island in a lake, the kingdom fades into existence. zoom in on a painting _

**_well, centuries pass and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom.  
The kingdom was ruled by a beloved  
King and Queen._**

_slide over into a bedroom, with a very pregnant queen._

**_And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby,  
and she got sick,really, sick._**

Concerned muttering from the other movies and those who haven't heard the story.

_fade to boats with lanterns_

_**She was running out of time.**  
**And that's when people usually start**  
**to look for a miracle.**_

_people searching with lanterns_

_**Or in this case, a magic golden flower.**_

_switch to the old woman_

_**Ahhh, I told you she'd**  
**be important.**  
**You see instead of sharing the**  
**suns gift,**_

_the woman lifts a leaf covering off of the flower and crouches down_

_**this woman, Mother Gothel,**_

Rapunzel gasps at the name and clings to her hair.

_**hoarded it's healing power ****and used it to keep herself ****young for hundreds of years**._

Angry whispers, talking, and glares, except from Pitch and Hans, who look interested, Gothel who looks furious and a bit scared, and Weasel, who looks bored.

_** And all she had to do, was sing a special song.**_

_**Mother Gothel:**_

**Flower gleam and glow,  
let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse,  
bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine**

_She breaths in, becoming young and beautiful_

Rapunzel turns to Gothel with wide, hurt eyes, while the others glare so hard they could burn through the screen.

_**Flynn (V.O):**_

_**alright, you gets the gist, she sings to it she turns young, creepy right?**_

Slightly amused sounds

_voices in the distance yelling incoherently. Gothel hides the flower and hurries away, her lantern hits the cover and knocks it come over the hill._

**_Guard_**_**:**_

_**we found it!** _

_guards dig up the flower, movie Gothel glares, furious._

'real' Gothel glares, furious.

_the flower drops into a bowl of water and is given to the queen_

**_The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen.  
A healthy baby girl, a princess was born.  
With beautiful golden hair._**

cooing from all the women, even Elsa can't stop a smile (excluding most of the vikings, Rapunzel, and Gothel)

_we see baby Rapunzel playing with her own foot. the queen picks her up and cuddles her, the king puts a tiara on the baby. she giggles and it goes lopsided_

Tears are in the eyes of the royal family (including Rapunzel), everyone else smiles at the baby's antics, some sadly (I'm really tired of saying this but, bar obvious. Just keep doing that, you all have (i'm assuming) seen the movies, you can handle it.)

_**I'll give you a hint.**_  
_**That's Rapunzel.**_

Everyone, that is everyone, look at Rapunzel, with varying expressions, one angry, two curious, one disgusted,the rest confused. She didn't _look _like a princess, she wasn't even wearing shoes, which Jack approved of.

_we see a candle lighting a lantern_

**_To celebrate her birth, the King and  
Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky._**

_they launch the lantern while the queen holds the baby. we watch it fly into the sky._

**_For that one moment,  
everything was perfect._**

_fade to a nighttime balcony quickly_

**_And__ then that moment ended._**

_ the door creaks open._

Rapunzel is crying softly, Hans walkes over about to comfort her when Lin snarles visciously, it was actually pretty scary, and Hans hurries back to his seat. Everyone else, from all the movies, (bar the obvious) glare at Gothel

**_Gothel_**

**_Flower, gleam and glow,_**  
**_let your powers shine_**

_the baby's hair start to glow. Gothel becomes young._

**_Make the clock re..._**

_Gothel cuts a lock of hair_

Our Rapunzel gives a loud sniff/sob.

_**HUH! **_

_the hair goes brown, Gothel gets old again._

_baby Rapunzel cries, the king and queen wake up._

**_Flynn (V.O)_**

**_Gothel broke into the castle and stole _****_the child, just like that...gone_**

_Gothel sweeps from the balcony with baby Rapunzel._

Rapunzel is sobbing openly, the king is tearing up, and the queen has tears flowing from her cheeks. Rapunzel runs over to them and hugs them.

_we see a tower at nigh, coming closer and closer._

**_The Kingdom searched and searched,  
but they could not find the Princess. But deep within the forest  
In a hidden tower.  
Gothel raised the child as her own._**

**_Kid Rapunzel:_**

**_...bring back what was lost, what once  
was mine, what once was mine._**

_we go in through a glowing window to see Gothel brushing Rapunzel's hair in front of a fire. Gothel sighs happily. _

**_Flynn (V.O)_****_  
_****_Gothel had found her new magic flower._****_  
But this time she was determined  
to keep it hidden._**

**_Kid Rapunzel__  
_****_Why can't I go outside?_**

Anna and Elsa are reminded of how Arendelle castle's gates are locked forever.

**_Gothel__  
The outside world is a dangerous place.  
Filled with horrible, selfish people._**

mutters, Jack says loudly "yeah, you!"

**_-You must stay here, where you're safe.  
Do you understand,__ flower?_**

**_Kid Rapunzel_**

**_-Yes, Mommy._**

The king practically snarls, it's not as scary a Lin, but it's still threatening.

**_Flynn (V.O): _**

**_But the walls of that tower,  
could not hide everything._**

_young Rapunzel slips through the tower at night, to the window, she puts her chin on the windowsill and watches the lanterns contentedly._

the women smile at the adorable little girl

_**Flynn, (V.O)  
Each year on her birthday, the King  
and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky.  
In hope that one day, their lost  
Princess, would return**_

a feeling of melancholy settles in.


	3. Rapunzel's dream

_fade to daylight_

_a green chameleon frantically hides. _

_a beautiful young blond wearing a pinkish purple dress throws the window open._

_**Rapunzel**_

_**HAH!**_

_she tucks hair behind her ear and turns away, overly casual._

some snickers as she slowly walks away, looking over her shoulder.

_**Hmm, Well I guess Pascal's  
not hiding out here.**_

_**Pascal**_

_**(Chuckles)**_

_a strand of hair yanks him from his hiding place_

_**Rapunzel**_

_upside down, the chameleon squeaks, then deflates. _

_**GOTCHA!**_

_rights herself, freeing her hair_

_**That's twenty two for me.  
How about twenty three,  
out of forty five?**_

Similar thoughts run through everyone's minds, Poor girl, she must be so lonely. Anna feels a pang, "at least you have the chameleon." she murmurers softly, impossibly big eyes staring sadly at Elsa. Elsa hugs herself tightly, as though cold, not looking at anyone. "aren't you two sisters?" Tooth asked. Anna looked down. Hans gets up, and grudgingly, grumbling about naive princesses and sneaky, rotten, lying, good for nothing princes, Lin lowered the glass before even Hans notices it's there. This time she allowed Hans to comfort the girl. Rapunzel and Anna were both far too naive for there own good, but Rapunzel _had to _fall for Flynn first, Anna would be hoodwinked by Hans anyway, unfortunately.

_Pascal shakes his head. Rapunzel sits._

_**Okay, well, what do you want to do?**_

**"**wait, why are you talking to the lizard?" Jack asked, said lizard glares."chameleon." Rapunzel corrects sadly.

_pascal points outside with his tail._

_**Yeah, I don't think so.  
I like it in here and so do you.**_

_buzzes his tongue 'yea right'_

_**Oh, come on Pascal, it's  
not so bad in there.**_

_guitar__ strums catchy tune. Rapunzel scoops him up and runs inside, insanely long hair dragging behind her._

_she uses her hair to open a skylight, slides down it, and lands beside a clock._

_**7a.m. the usual morning line-up  
Starting the chores I sweep  
'til the floors all clean**_

_Pascal gets flicked with brown dust and sneezes_

laughter

___(showing the activities she sings)_**  
Polish and wax, do laundry and  
mop and shine up.  
Sweep again, and by then  
it's like 7:15.**

_leans against the wall, panting_

_**So I'll read a book,  
or maybe two or three.  
I'll add a few new paintings  
to my gallery.**_

_the paintings are stunning_

appreciative muttering, some wows. Anna is painfully reminded of how she would talk to the paintings when she was lonely.

_**I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook  
and basically.  
Wonder when will my  
life, begin.  
Then after lunch, it's puzzles,  
and darts and baking.  
Paper-mache, a bit of ballet,**_

_gets tangled up and falls_

Some laughing, Rapunzel blushes.

_**and chess.  
Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making.  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch.  
Take a climb, sew a dress,**_

_pascal is less than thrilled with the dress._

more laughs.

_** and I'll re-read the books.  
If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall  
some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush,  
and brush my hair.  
Stuck in the same place  
I've always been.**_

Once again, Elsa and Anna (Anna especially) feel they can relate.

_**And I'll keep wondering, and wondering,  
and wondering...  
Wondering, just when will my life begin?**_

Sympathetic murmuring. The Guardians are especially furious for the young girl.

The king and queen hug her again.

_Rapunzel leans out of the window_

_**Tomorrow night, the lights will appear.  
Just like they do on my birthday,  
each year.**_

_turns and walks toward her new painting_

_**What is it like out there,  
where they glow?  
Now that I'm older. Mother**_

_paints herself in a tree_

_**might just let me go.**_

Sympathy wells up inside almost everyone, The two Arendelle princesses especially

* * *

_cut to Flynn and the Stabbingtons sliding down the shingles and jumping along the roof. dramatic music._

_Flynn pauses, staring outwards_

_**Wow!  
I could get used to a view like this.**_

_**one of the Stabbingtons  
-Flynn, come on.**_

_**Flynn**_

_holds up a finger._

_**-Hold on. (pause)  
Yep, I'm used to it.**_

_stands back, cockily, hands on his hips_

_**Guys I want a castle.**_

the guards glare, a few *cough, Jack, cough* laugh

_**the brother**_

_**We do this job, you could**_

_**buy your own castle**_

_yanks Flynn back by his collar._

snickers, Flynn rubs his neck, wincing.

_Flynn hangs from a rope, threaded through an opening in the castle ceiling_

Some outraged chatter and whispering, mostly from the TANGLED side of the room.

_**gaurd.  
(Sneezes)**_

_**Flynn**_

_holding crown, hanging there  
**Oh, hay fever?**_

sounds anger irritation and amusement

_**Gaurd  
Yeah.  
Huh?  
Wait, wait.  
Hey, wait!**_

_**Flynn**_

_The trio is running_

_**Can't you picture me in a castle of  
my own?  
I mean, I certainly can.  
Oh, the things we've seen and  
it's only eight in the morning.**_

_jumps up, brandishing satchel._

_**Gentlemen, this is a very big day.**_

* * *

_Cut to Rapunzel putting away her paints._

_**Rapunzel  
(sighs) This is it. This is  
a very big day, Pascal.  
(giggles) I'm finally going to do it.  
-I'm going to ask her.**_

_**Gothel **_

_At the base of the tower_

_**-RAPUNZEL!  
Let down your hair.**_

**_Rapunzel_**

_**It's time.**_

_Pascal puffs up his chest adorably_

Laughter

_**Rapunzel**_

_**I know, I know. Come on, don't  
let her see you.**_

_Puts Pascal on the wall._

_**Gothel  
Rapunzel, **_

_we see her at the bottom of the tower_

_**I'm not getting any  
younger down here.**_

Grumbles and growls at the play on words, Gothel glares back, That flower was _hers, _just like the girl, nobody else's, and If they wanted her to be the bad guy, she would be.

_**Rapunzel**_

_leaning out the window_

_**Coming, mother.**_

Angry muttering at the word 'Mother' Rapunzel and many others glare angrily at a glowering Gothel

_Using her hair like a pulley, Rapunzel pulls Gothel up_

_**Hi, welcome home, mother.**_

_**Gothel**_

_stepping down from the ledge and setting her basket down_

_**Oh, Rapunzel. How you manage to do  
that every single day,  
without fail, it looks absolutely  
exhausting, darling.**_

_**Rapunzel**_

_panting_

**_Oh, it's nothing._**

**_Gothel_**

_meanly, tapping Rapunzel's nose _

**_Then I don't know why it  
takes so long._**

This is met with fury and outrage. That woman was as cruel and cold as they come.

**_(Laughs)  
Oh, darling. I'm just teasing._**

This get sympathetic looks when they see the hurt on Rapunzel's face

The Guardians stand

"Why you-" Bunny growls

"Bunny," Lin's voice echoes sternly,"sit."

the Guardians sit

**Rapunzel**

**_All right...so, mother.  
As you know tomorrow is a very big day._**

**_Gothel_**

_In front of the mirror_

**_Rapunzel look at that mirror.  
You know what I see?  
I see a strong, confident,  
beautiful young lady._**

almost everyone's hearts break when they see the hope and joy on Rapunzel's face at Gothel's words.

**_Oh look, you're here too._**

_Shock and a kind of numbed pain shows on Rapunzel's face_

**_I'm just teasing, stop taking_**

**_everything so seriously._**

Infuriated muttering at Gothel's cruelty, stomachs twist in sympathy and empathy for the teenager

**_Rapunzel  
Okay, so mother. I was thinking tomorrow..._**

**_Gothel_**

_looking in the mirror_

**_Flower, _**

The nickname earns glowers.

**_mother's__ feeling a little run down.  
Would you sing for me, dear?  
-Then we'll talk._**

**_Rapunzel  
-OH! Of course, mother._**

_hurriedly gathers brush and chair, shoving Gothel down._

**_(Sings very fast)  
Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.(Gothel: wait wait!)  
Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design.  
Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine._**

**_Gothel_**

_putting her arms, the brush, and Rapunzel's hair down._

**_-Rapunzel!_**

**_Rapunzel_**

_excitedly flings herself against the chair arm._

**_-So, mother,  
Earlier I was saying that tomorrow was a  
pretty big day, and you didn't really respond,  
So I'm just going to tell you.  
It's my birthday!_**

_Leans in happily_

**_TADA!_**

**_Gothel  
No, no, no can't be._**

_Pushing Rapunzel back._

**_I distinctly remember. Your  
birthday was last year._**

**_Rapunzel_**

_twirling__ her fingers in a circular motion._

"wait, this hasn't happened yet?" Said Rapunzel curiously. "Ah, I was waiting for someone to catch that, no, this _would have _happened in two days had I not meddled and brought you all here, some of you may find that none of your movie has come to pass yet, others may find the beginning has occurred, but not the whole story, understand? For example, Rise Of The Guardians has begun, but not much, and Frozen would have occurred in two weeks." Lin explained, having paused the movie on Rapunzel's hopeful face. She played it again.

**_That's__ the funny thing about birthdays.  
They're kind of an annual thing._**

**_(sighs)_**

**_Mother, I'm turning eighteen.  
And I wanted to ask,  
what I really want for this birthday._**

**_(mumbling)  
Actually what I want for a very quite a few birthdays..._**

**_Gothel  
Rapunzel please, stop with the mumbling.  
You know how I feel about the mumbling._**

**_(moves her hand, opening and closing like a mouth)  
Blah, blah, blah,...blah.  
It's very annoying._**

**_(taps Rapunzel's nose and stands, speaking quickly and syrupy.)  
I'm just teasing, you're adorable  
I love you so much, darling._**

Narrow eyed glaring from many of the characters, even the vikings are starting to hate the woman.

_Pascal beckons for Rapunzel to continue._

**_Rapunzel_**

_throwing her hands forward and down_

**_Oh, I want to see the floating lights._**

**_Gothel_**

_pauses and half turns_

**_-What?_**

**_Rapunzel  
-Oh,..._**

_pushes back curtain. hesitantly..._

**_Well I was hoping you would  
take me to see the floating lights._**

This simple wish that would give the poor girl so much joy brings a smile to most faces, especially the Guardians, and causes Pitch to sneer. "is official, you are on Nice List!" Boomed a beaming North. Lin chuckles, "you don't know the half of it." that causes a sweep of concern. "Umm, what do you mean." squeaked Rapunzel. "I mean that here, there are very obvious, and very deep, divides between protagonist and antagonist, though not necessarily naughty and nice." the sad smile was evident in her words, Elsa would swear she could feel the gaze boring into her. She hugged herself tighter, a movement that did not go unnoticed. It was also clear that that was not the only thing Lin had meant when she said that.

**_Gothel  
Oh, you mean the stars._**

"oh, yes, because stars are floating lights that randomly appear every year, once a year, on the same day." Hiccup sniped sarcastically. Everyone (except the vikings, though a few did glance his way) stared at him, he was the first viking they had heard speak the whole movie. The auburn haired boy shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Pitch smiled, there was so much _fear _in that room. The boy practically oozed it, and many of the others were filled with it to, especially the platinum haired girl, Elsa. There were two here, though, that Pitch hated. The strawberry-blond and the golden haired ones both radiated hope and wonder that was painfully intense, and they cherished their silly little dreams so much. It was disgusting.

**_Rapunzel  
That's the thing_**

_Uses her hair to open up a skylight, shining a spotlight on her painting of a star chart_

**_I've charted stars and they're  
always constant._**

_touches the painting_

**_But these, they appear every year  
on my birthday, Mother.  
Only on my birthday.  
And I can't help but feel that they're,  
They're meant for me._**

the melancholy feeling is back, the king squeezes Rapunzel's hand and the Queen draws her close.

**_I need see them, Mother.  
And not just from my window._**

**_(desperate, wistful)  
In person.  
I have to know what they are._**

**_Gothel_**

_walks toward the window_

**_You want to go outside?_**


	4. Mother knows best

**so, pretty short chapter, but it's really just the song so...**

* * *

**Gothel**

**Oh, why Rapunzel.**

_pats Rapunzel's head _

**Look at you, as**  
**fragile as a flower.**

_spinning her_

**Still a little sapling, just a sprout.**  
**-You know why we stay up in this tower**

**Rapunzel**  
**-I know, but...**

**Gothel**

**Thats right, to keep you safe,**  
**and sound, dear.**

It escapes no ones attention that Gothel speaks to Rapunzel's hair, rather than the girl herself. The temperature inches down another degree. Lin doesn't bother saying anything to Jack or Elsa (mainly Jack, though), actually, she probably would have either frozen or boiled the room when she first saw the movie, if, of course, she had powers outside of her fictional domain.

**yes, I always knew this day was coming.**  
**Know that soon you'd want**  
**to leave the nest.**  
**-Soon, but not yet.**

**Rapunzel**

**But**

**Gothel**

** Shhh..**

**Trust me pet,**

**Mother, knows best.**

**Mother knows best, ****listen to your mother.**

**It's a scary world ****out there.**

**Mother knows best.**

**One way or another, something**  
**will go wrong, I swear.**  
**Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy,**  
**quicksand.**  
**Cannibals, and snakes,**  
**the plague.**  
**Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth.**  
**And stop, no more,**  
**you'll just upset me.**  
**Mother's right here,**  
**mother will protect you.**  
**Darling here's what I suggest.**  
**Skip the drama,**  
**stay with Mama.**  
**Mother, knows best.**  
**Mother knows best.**  
**Take it from your mumsey.**  
**On your own, you won't survive.**  
**Sloppy underdressed, immature, clumsy,**

Rapunzel looks hurt, sounds of anger and disgust ripple throughout.

**Please, they'll eat you up,**  
**alive.**  
**Gullible, nave,**  
**positively grubby.**  
**Ditzy and a bit,**  
**well, hmm vague.**  
**Plus I believe, getting**  
**kinda chubby.**

Hiccup stands and, noticed by only two people, looks at his father, pained, before he slips from the room. It was the final straw for him, seeing Rapunzel hurt so much by her own mother made his own emotional wounds smart painfully. He was pretty much used to being the village failure by now, but Rapunzel and Gothel's relationship shone a limelight on his own life.

One of the observers watched him go, her heart breaking for the poor boy, if only he could see what she, and hundreds of others throughout the world, did. Something that the the vikings, and Hiccup himself, were blind to. If only they valued intelligence and innovation rather than brute strength. Hiccup was a talented, but not in ways vikings appreciated, he had been told so often how hopeless he was, that he was 'Hiccup the useless' so many times, he had started to believe it.

The other watched him leave silently a thin smile twisting his pale, drawn face, his washed-out gold eyes gleaming eerily.

**I'm just saying,**  
**'Cause I wuv you.**  
**Mother understands,**  
**Mothers here to help you.**  
**All I have is one request.**

throughout the song the room had progressively gotten colder, especially around Gothel, to the point where her chair had frosted over.

"Please refrain from freezing your fellow viewers." Lin's voice mimicked that of machine, or unfeeling announcer. Those who had heard people and things like it (GPS's, Siri, etc.) smirked slightly, and the room warmed minutely.

**-Rapunzel?**

**Rapunzel**

**-Yes?**

**Gothel**  
**Don't ever ask to**  
**leave this tower, again.**

Rapunzel flinched at the harsh tone (old habits and all that), and the majority of the room glared furiously at Gothel.

"Oh, um, I feel the need to add now, please don't punch, strangle, freeze, burn, disembowel, or otherwise inflict bodily harm to anyone in the theater." Lin said nervously.

**Rapunzel**  
**Yes, Mother.**

A mix of pity and anger surges through almost everyone.

**Gothel**  
**Ahh, I love you very much, dear.**

again, everyone notices that Gothel kisses Rapunzel's hair, rather than her forehead.

**Rapunzel**  
**I love you more.**

**Gothel**  
**I love you most.**  
**Don't forget it.**  
**You'll regret it.**  
**Motherrrrrrr.**  
**Knows best.**

_we see Gothel preparing to leave, then waving, before walking away. _

**I'll see you**

**in a bit, my flower.**

_Rapunzel waves sadly, watching from the window._

**Rapunzel**  
**I'll be here **

_Her impossibly long hair drifts forlornly in the breeze._

a lead weight weighs down the room.

* * *

** Sorry about taking forever. Um, in case you couldn't tell, I really love Hiccup, and I feel like his talents are overlooked way to much. I mean, no way could he build Toothless a saddle and prosthetic if her wasn't super smart and a really good smith and inventor. **


	5. Flynn, meet frying pan

**OH. MY. GOSH. AAAAAAAH! The response has been absolutely incredible. I wasn't even going to publish this at first! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

_**Flynn**_

_The Stabbingtons and Flynn are running, Flynn sees the wanted poster. **Uh, uh… Agh! Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very very bad, this is really bad…** He turns the poster, showing it to the brothers.**They just can't get my nose right!**_

Some people stare at him incredulously, some laugh. Some do both. Flynn rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

_**Stabbington **_

_**Who cares?**_

_**Flynn**_

_He crouches by the tree and gestures to the brothers' poster._

_** Well it's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing.**_

The Stabbingtons glare and growl. Some of the others chuckle. Flynn still looks sheepish.

_The guards are coming. Flynn stuffs the poster into the satchel,_

"Fly- Don't bring the wanted poster! No! Never do that!" Lin said exasperated, "Sorry, I've needed to say that since I saw it." she explained.

_they run_

_- straight into a dead end._

lots of groaning and face palming from many, (hey he may be a thief, but he's charming and funny, and many couldn't help but not want him caught, even if they DID NOT approve of his career choice. Granted however, the majority were the vikings, and frankly, didn't care about the thievery) the others (mainly guards) looked happy, there was no way they couldn't catch him now.

_**Flynn**_

_**Uh, all right, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up.**_

Or, um, maybe there was.

"Don't." Hiccup advised. The others nod in agreement.

_**Stabbington**_

_** Give us the satchel first.**_

_**Flynn**_

_Flynn puts his hands to his chest, looking hurt._

_**Uh? I just–I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me? **_

_The brother holds out his hand for the satchel. Droll stare._

_**Ouch.**_

The group laughs again.

_Flynn hands the satchel over._

_They help him up._

_**Stabbington**_

_The brother on top reaches up._

_**Now help us up, pretty boy.**_

_**Flynn**_

_** Sorry, my hands are full.**_

_He shows them the satchel, tossing it up, snatching it from mid-air, and racing away._

The Stabbingtons are furious. The others gape at him.

"you're crazy." Jack decides. The others nod, except the vikings, they know thieves and their ways and were expecting it. Flynn ducks his head, glancing nervously at the fuming brothers.

"are you always this cocky?" Elsa finally spoke. A few people (namely Anna) gape at her. Up until that point she had been so quiet and still many almost forgot she was there. Elsa managed not to squirm under the scrutiny. After all, queens do not squirm, they are poised, and composed under stress. And most, unlike Elsa, are used to attention.

"Pretty much." Lin answered for Flynn, unperturbed by the fact Elsa finally said something, and shaking the others from their gawking, much to Elsa's relief.

_**Stabbington **_

_**What?**_

_Searches for the satchel. _

_Shakes his fist._

_**Rider!**_

lots of head shaking. "NOT a smart move." Anna mutters. Flynn glares at her.

_**Captain**_

_** Retrieve that satchel at any cost!**_

_**Guards Yes sir!**_

_Maximus neighs, the other brown horses neigh in reply. _

_**Captain**_

_** We got him now, Maximus!**_

_Flynn swings into the saddle, knocking the captain off._

"Tarzan!" cried one of the Burgess kids. Most of the people (and variations) are confused, but the few that get it, laugh.

_**Flynn **_

_**Ya, haha! –Ooh!**_

_Maximus comes to adrupt halt, grunts angrily_

"Smart horse, reminds me of Sven." Kristoff commented.

_**Flynn**_

_** Ugh! Come on, fleabag, forward!**_

Max shrieks, Insulted. "Flynn." Rapunzel admonished, walking over and soothing Max.

_Maximus stares at satchel and tries to snatch it_

Many people try and suppress laughing, not wanting to make Max even angrier. The vikings and some of the others don't bother. Max glares all around, while Rapunzel still tries to calm him.

_The satchel goes flying, getting caught on the branch._

_"_Uh-Oh." Olaf said. Everyone frowns at the talking snowman.

"Sorcery!"

The room (and Lin) chorused variations of 'shut up, Weasel.' even Elsa.

_**Flynn**_

_**No!**_

_They trip and drag and use every under handed trick they can to get the satchel first._

_** No! Stop it, stop it! Give it to me–give me that!–**_

People are in hysterics watching them fight for the crown.

"The branch, it won't hold them." Hiccup realized. The laughter dies.

_**Flynn**_

_**Ha!**_  
_The branch breaks _

_Both scream/neigh._

Flynn and Max go from glaring at each other, to watching the screen, horrified, along with many of the others. Though, quite a few (Hello guards) are only scared for Max, and couldn't care less about Flynn.

_They both land, Flynn looks for a place to hide, stumbling into the ivy covered tunnel. Max sniffs for him, but misses the entrance. Flynn finds the clearing, and uses two arrows to climb the tower._

Gothel is horrified and furious. If looks could kill, Flynn would be dust.

_**Flynn**_

_Enters the tower, panting. Opens the satchel._

_**Alone at last.**_  
_**  
**_

"Somehow I doubt that." Jack quipped sarcastically.

_Hit from behind with the frying pan._

wincing and hisses of sympathy. Rapunzel cringes, "Sorry." Flynn just looks at her.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry about the delay, I don't have an excuse, I was just being lazy. Sorry! I'd say it won't happen again, but that would probably be a lie.**


	6. Fight and flight

**SarcasticGirl- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thats so kind of you, I swear my heart nearly jumped out of my throat when i read that! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

_Squeaks__ and hides, shuffles forward behind dress form/bodice mannequin _

_Pascal gestures to the drawing turning red and making 'sharp teeth'_

Flynn huffs.

_She checks, his teeth are fine._

_Rapunzel flicks the hair out of his face._

'hmm, without that cocky smirk, he's actually kind of handsome' Rapunzel thought. The screen Rapunzel's face reflected that thought.

_Flynn's eyes snap open._

**Flynn**

**Huh?**  
_Rapunzel closes her eyes and whacks him over the head with a clang.  
_

"Hey!" Flynn protested, rubbing the back of his head. The others are trying, and mostly failing, not to burst out laughing. Rapunzel blushes,

"Sorry," she apologized again, "It's just, you were the first person besides mo- Gothel, that I had ever seen, and all my life," she shrugged a bit, "I was told that people were evil and cruel, and that they would use me for my powers." she pulls at a thick lock of hair beside her face. Anger swells inside the others, only two have any idea how she feels, and only one understands the burden of hiding something like that. She smiled softly at Rapunzel,

"I think I understand what that's like, hiding from the world." Rapunzel looks at Elsa doubtfully. The others frown. Grandpapy troll finally realizes who she is, remembering when she and Anna were brought to them one night, she had been terrified and guilty. He narrows his eyes, realizing what the king must have done.

_Rapunzel repeatedly tries to get Flynn in the closet._

Nearly everyone laughs and laughs. Flynn winces and rubs his hand glaring at a blushing and giggling Rapunzel. He was suddenly struck by just how beautiful she really is, and can no longer fight a smile.

_She slides a chair under the dresser handles._

**Rapunzel**

**Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet.**  
**I've got a person in my closet.**  
**I've got a person in my closet! Haha! **

Chuckles were heard throughout the room.

_To the mirror. Dusting off the frying pan._

**Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother?**

_Tossing and spinning the pan,_

** Well… hmm-hmm…tell that to my frying pan–**

_accidentally hits herself with the frying pan_

Rapunzel ducks her head, blushing furiously. The room is filled with laughter, even Elsa giggles, feeling happier than she had in a very long time. Pitch, however, cringes, sneering, mother Gothel glares, radiating malice, and Weasel regards the girl suspiciously, hatred swirling around on an eternal, internal loop.

_Rapunzel finds the satchel, and then the crown._

**Huh?**

_Rapunzel tries it on her wrist, and then as a magnifying glass, both times Pascal disproves._

Soft chucking filled the room as she tries to figure it out. Anna was delighted to be around people, and no longer lonely. Elsa, for once, felt her fear sliding to the back burner, not gone, but not the suffocating, omnipresent terror it usually was. Hiccup was happy to be laughing with the others, rather than be laughed at. Rapunzel, though upset about Gothels betrayal, is overjoyed, finally free of her tower, surrounded with people, with her real family. Jack was unbelievably happy to find himself included, seen, rather than laughing, invisible and alone, on the sidelines. Pitch shuddered, the people in the room were so happy, it was leaching out his power. He focused on the fear the duke was directing at Rapunzel, fear that morphed into burning hate.

_Rapunzel puts on the crown_

The room quiets, appreciating the dramatic moment.

_Pascal gapes as Rapunzel studies her reflection. After a moment he shakes his head._

Jack snickers, and Anna gives a very unladylike snort, breaking the dam, and laughter bursts into the room.

**Gothel**

_distantly_

** Rapunzel!**

**Rapunzel**

_gasps_

**Oh!**

_Knocks into the mirror, Stumbles over herself to hide the crown and satchel in a flower pot, then runs to the window._

**Gothel**

_still distantly_

** Let down your hair!**

**Rapunzel**

_looping her hair on the pulley's hook_

** One moment, mother!**

**Gothel**

**I have a big surprise!**  
**Rapunzel**

_Pulling Gothel up_

** Uh, I do too!**

**Gothel**

**Oo, I bet my surprise is bigger!**

**Rapunzel**

_Mumbling_

** I seriously doubt it.**

**Gothel**

_On the window sill_

**I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite–surprise!**

"Hazelnut soup?" the unidentified viking in question sounded utterly repulsed.

**Rapunzel**

** Well mother, there's something I want to tell you.**

**Gothel**

_Actually in the tower_

**Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong.**

disbelieving snorts. "Nothing wrong?" muttered Jack angrily. "Lets see, you horded the flowers magic, stole a baby, locked her in a tower for eighteen years, _lied _to her, and you were cruel and a terrible mother. Yeah, nothing at all."

Rapunzel smiles gratefully at him.

**Rapunzel**

** Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and…**

**Gothel**

_By the counter/kitchenette thing_

** I hope you're not still talking about the stars.**

**Rapunzel**

_Approaching the dresser_

**'Floating Lights', and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and…**

**Gothel**

**Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.**

**Rapunzel**

**No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to**  
**handle myself out there.**

**Gothel**

** Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there.**

Rapunzel glares, hurt.A roomful of angry people (and Pookas, horses, fairies etc) glaring hatefully was enough to make even Gothel uncomfortable, but she merely lifted her chin defiantly. The temperature inched down again.

**Rapunzel **

**But if you just–**

**Gothel**

_Sternly_

** Rapunzel, we're done talking about this–**

**Rapunzel**

**Trust me–**

**Gothel**

**Rapunzel–**

**Rapunzel**

** I know what I'm saying_–_**_puts hand on chair_

**Gothel**

** Rapunzel–**

**Rapunzel**

_Pleading/desperate/exasperated_

** Oh, come on–**

**Gothel**

_Shouting_

** Enough of the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower!**  
**Ever!**

Growls of fury, Rapunzel cringes. The temperature plummets enough that everyone noticed. Frost clung to mother Gothel. Elsa shrinks into her chair, terrified, and began mentally chanting her mantra: _Conceal, don't feel, DON'T__ feel. _She was positive it's her power that was getting out of control, when in reality, it was another frost wielding teen. Hiccup winced, he may have been the village disappointment, and he and his dad may not see eye to eye, but at least he was Hiccup's father, at least, he hoped, he really did care.

_Rapunzel lifts her hand off the chair, shocked and hurt._  
**Gothel**

_Sits down heavily_

**Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy.**

"when weren't you?" Hiccup muttered. Jack nodded approvingly.

_Rapunzel looks at her painting of the lights, then at her closet._

**Rapunzel**

_miserably, rubbing her crossed arms._

**All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now.**

**Gothel**

_Sighing_

**And what is that?**

**Rapunzel**

_sounding heart-broken_

**New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.**

"Nice save." Jack congratulated. (Hey, he may be 300 and something, but he IS still a teenager)

Rapunzel flashed a smile.

**Gothel**

**Well, that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time.**  
**R: I just thought it was a better idea than the… **

_She hesitates, then, sadly, hating to say that she agreed they were stars_

**stars.**

**Gothel**

_Sighs and stands_  
**You're sure you'll be all right on your own?**

**Rapunzel**

_Hugs Gothel_

**I know I'm safe as long as I'm here.**

lots of head shaking and muttering of 'nope, nu-uh, no way, wrong'

**Gothel**

_Kissing the top of Rapunzel's head (her hair)_

"it's not just me that notices she only kisses the hair, right?" Flynn pointed out. The room collectively nods. Rapunzel turns furious, betrayed eyes on Gothel, running her hands through her hair, she was beginning to resent her 'gift' now, it had stolen everything from her. Elsa noticed this and sighed, she knew the feeling. At least Rapunzel's gift helped and healed, hers only hurt and destroyed. She fought back a sob, clenching her fists. She had nearly killed her own sister, her gift really had stolen everything. Her innocence, her childhood, her happiness, her _sister. _She looked at Anna, who had moved to sit by Rapunzel, the familiar pang of loss and loneliness, and guilt, hit her. Her gift hadn't just stolen from her, it had stolen from her parents and Anna too, especially Anna.

"wait, Lin!" She cried, wide eyed, having just realized something. Everyone looked at the panicked princess.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"We're going to watch ALL of our lives, Mine too?"

"yes Elsa, they'll see everything." She replied gently. Elsa really started to panic now. She clenched her hands so tightly that her gloved nails dug into her palms, breathing fast, _Don't feel, don't feel. Calm down, calm down. _She tried, she really did, but frost was quickly covering her thick gloves.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to her sister.

"Anna," Elsa muttered through gritted teeth. Tooth narrowed her eyes angrily, the other guardians had to hold her back and cover her mouth. "Please, I'm fine."

Jack frowned suspiciously, she most definitely was not, and, being a spirit of ice and snow, he didn't miss the frost creeping over her gloves. "Just, leave me alone." She moved so Anna couldn't touch her. Anna looked hurt.

"But-"

"Please." Elsa snapped, then took a deep breath. "Excuse me." She managed, before striding quickly to the exit, fighting the urge to run. Once outside she moved hurriedly to one of the plush couches in the anti-room, furthest from the door, and let go. The couch froze and snow began to fall, the floor turning into a treacherous parody of an ice skating rink.

Those in the room watched her leave, confused. Both Jack and Anna made to follow her, but before they could, Lin said, "Leave her, she needs to be alone."

They reluctantly sat, and Lin played the movie.

**_V.O_**

**I'll be back in three days' time.**

**I love you very much, dear.**

**Rapunzel**

**I**** love you more.**

**Gothel**

_Kisses hair_

** I love you most.****  
**

_We see Gothel wave as she leaves, Rapunzel waves back, the moment she's gone, Rapunzel races back to the dresser._

* * *

So, I'm warning you now, canon pairings ONLY. No Jelsa or Jacunzel or anything. I'm not sure which to do first, RotG or FROZEN. HTTYD is after TANGLED though. tell me what you guys think.


	7. interrogation

**Look! an update! hehe (meekly) don't kill me.**

* * *

_Rapunzel's frying pan approaches the chair, she pulls the chair out from the dresser and uses her hair to open the doors_

_"_wait," Astrid turned too look at Rapunzel, "how long is your hair, exactly."

"um," Rapunzel tugged at one golden lock, "about seventy feet." she replied shyly.

Jack whistled, "wow."

_Flynn slowly falls out, landing hard on his face, butt stuck up in the air_

the room fills with the sound of air sucked between teeth as people wince in sympathy

**_Rapunzel_**

_she starts, her eyes widening, sucking in her breath with a 'huh'_

_Flynn slides forward with a squeak_

the rooms occupants wince and grimace. The vikings stare, shaking their heads with mutters of 'wimp' or 'pansy' etc.

_Rapunzel steps forward, holding herself low with the pan ready to swing. she frowns, letting out a small sound, before looking around the room. Cut to Rapunzel's hair dragging Flynn's chair into a pool of light. He's wrapped up in the hair like it's rope. Pascal sits on his shoulder. He walks closer to Flynn's face, narrowing his . Nothing._

Smiles are being bitten back while Flynn glares at Pascal, who Rapunzel is holding close. Pitch rolls his eyes at the atmosphere in the room. These people were all so cheerful. With a few exceptions, especially _those_ two. His eyes flitted between Hiccup, who remained uncomfortable, to the door. He could feel the blond princesses terror and grief emanating from the room. The agony radiating from her fueled him. A wicked smile curved his lips. Now, how to use her fear against everyone else. His golden eyes moved to Weasel. Fear and ignorance spawned hatred, the same hatred that oozed from the duke. If he could get it to pass into the others... He felt his powers surge, ready to make a move, when something ice cold touched his neck. He glanced down to see Lin standing their, holding the tip of a knife to his throat. The pain in her eyes surprised him.

"Don't even think about it," she snarled softly, making sure no one noticed their exchange, "The people in this room have or will suffer too much without your interference," She pressed the knife into his throat slightly. "Just so we're clear."

Pitch held her frigid gaze for a few moments, before she disappeared. In some he might take this as a sign of submission, but with Lin the gesture clearly said, 'You aren't worth my time.' grudgingly, he returned to movie.

_Pascal ducked, turning blue, before sitting up. He turned and slapped Flynn twice with his tail, then poked him rapidly with the tip of it. He then turned, opened his moth, and stuck is tongue into Flynn's ear._

Exclamations of disgust rang throughout, it even made the vikings cringe. On the inside of course, they would never let their disgust show on the outside.

_Flynn sat up with a cry, flinging Pascal off his shoulder. He looked around frantically, struggling against the hair tying him down. He followed the hair through the shadows up into the rafters._

**_Flynn_**

**_is this, hair?_**

_Rapunzel clutched her frying pan, standing on a beam in the air._

_**Rapunzel**_

_**Struggling, struggling is pointless**_

_She was still trying to hide_

_"_oh yes," hiccup deadpanned, "the stone cold interrogator, terrifying." Anna leaned across the gap between their seats, (she was still sitting with Rapunzel) and slapped his arm.

"ow!" Hiccup gave her a weird look, rubbing the sore spot she had given him. Snotlout leaned over and muttered an insult about being hit by a girl. Astrid punched him in the arm. Hard.

_Flynn's eyes followed her as she jumped down._

_**Rapunzel**_

_**I- I know why your hear, and I'm not afraid of you**_

Flynn looked at her doubtfully. She glared right back. He held his hands up in surrender.

**_Flynn_**

_**what?**_

_She stepped slowly out of the played. She held the frying pan beside her face._

_**Rapunzel**_

_**who are you, and how did you find me?**_

_**Flynn**_

_**(dumbly) Ah-ha**_

Lin had to slap her hands of the twins mouths before they could begin a 'someone's got a cru-ush' chant.

**_Rapunzel_**

_**(more forcefully) Who are you and how did you find me?**_

_Flynn cleared his throat_

_**Flynn**_

_**I know not who you are, or how I came to find you, but may I just say **__dopey grin__** hi.**_

The girls giggled and the guys facepalmed.

_Flynn moved his eyebrows, Rapunzel frowned at him_

**_How you doin'? The name's Flynn Rider_**

_Rapunzel looked at him like he was crazy_

**_How's your day goin'?_**

_Rapunzel made a disgusted noise and lifted the frying pan higher, brandishing it in his face as she spoke_

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider_**

"why did you say my name that way?" Flynn asked.

"oh, I don't know, maybe because you broke into my tower and I was terrified you were going to steal me and sell me for my powers?"

"Fair point."

**_Flynn_**

**_Alright blondie_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Flynn_**

**_Gaziantep. _**

People struggled to contain their laughter, and mostly failed.

**_I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, when I came across your tower and- oh, oh no, where is my satchel!_**

_Rapunzel crossed her arms smugly._

**_Rapuzel_**

**_I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it_**

_He looked around,_

**_Flynn_**

**_It's in that pot, isn't it?_**

_CLang_


	8. A deal

**WARNING: authors not contains spoilers for supernatural, and very mild language.**

**Oh my fudging gosh, *screams and flails* I hate them I hate them I hate them! I sat there in a state of shock for like ten minutes muttering 'I hate them' after I watched it. during the episode my mom walked in about to talk to me, took one look at my face, then the screen, said 'oh' and left. I spent half the episode muttering Dammit Dean under my breath. I am currently numb. Goodbye. I'm done. nope. Why do I do this to myself.**

**SPOILERS OVER**

**I'm sorry I had to get that out, and none of my friends are caught up. On with the story. **

* * *

_Flynn's eyes are closed. He groans and opens them, then looks to his left. Zoom out to pascal with his tongue in Flynn's ear. Flynn jumps, flinging Pascal off. He rubs his ear on his shoulder._

**_Flynn_**

**_will you stop that!?_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Now it's hidden somewhere you'll never find it._**

_circling Flynn_

**_So, what do you want with my hair, to cut It?_**

**_Flynn_**

**_What?_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Sell it._**

**_Flynn_**

**_No_**

**_Listen the only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it. Literally._**

_Rapunzel is about to speak, then pauses._

**_Rapunzel_**

**_wait, you don't want my hair_**

**_Flynn_**

**_why on earth would I want your hair_**

**_Look, I was being chase, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_your telling the truth?_**

**_Flynn_**

**_yes_**

_Pascal runs to the end of the pan, staring Flynn in the face. Her points for Rapunzel to withdraw the pan. Slowly, she does. Pascal continues to glare. _

laughter filled the room. Then the door opened, and the sound abruptly died. Elsa stepped out of the anti-room, head high and back stiff. Her blue eyes were steely and emotionless, but it was clear she had been crying. Anna stood.

"Elsa..?""

Elsa gave her a frosty look, but inside her heart shattered at Anna's hopeful stare.

"I'm fine" She said stiffly, overly formal as she took her seat and stared stonily at the movie. Anna wilted, sitting down beside Rapunzel. Her turquoise eyes brimmed with tears. Rapunzel put an arm around her and Hans took her delicate hand.

_Rapunzel carried pascal away, turning her back to Flynn._

_Pascal chattered as she whispered._

_**Rapunzel**_

_**I know, I need someone to take me.**_

_**I think he's telling the truth too.**_

_**he doesn't have fangs. **_

_**What choice do I have?**_

_in the background, Flynn struggled in the chair._

"you realize that's a lizard, right?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. Lin bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the irony of _that _statement.

_Rapunzel sighed heavily_

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Ookay Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal._**

**_Flynn_**

**_Deal?_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_look this way._**

_She spun the chair. it fell over._

Cue wincing

_**Rapunzel**_

_**Do you know what these are?**_

_She showed him the painting._

_Flynn stared up at the painting from the side of his face not smushed against the floor._

**_Flynn_**

**_You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Lanterns. I knew they weren't stars_**

_She pointed her frying pan at Flynn._

**_Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these, lanterns._**

**you _will act as my guide, take me to _****_these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return you satchel to you. That is my deal._**

**_Flynn_**

**_Yeah. _**

_he shoved the the chair onto it's side._

**_No can do. unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I wont be taking you anywhere._**

_Rapunzel looked at Pascal, who was perched on her shoulder. He pounded his tiny fist into his three toed foot. Rapunzel jumped down and began pulling the chair closer to her. _

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Something brought you hear, Flynn rider. _**

_she pulled the chair upright_

**_Call it what you will, fate, destiny._**

"A horse" Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn muttered together.

_**Flynn**_

**A horse.**

The boys blinked in surprise

_**Rapunzel**_

_**But I have made the decision to trust you**_

_**Flynn**_

_**A horrible decision, really**_

Even Elsa cracked a smile. Something about that room was breaking down her walls, and it scared her. But, it was also strangely pleasant, to be released from the confines of her isolation and fear. Even temporarily, in the small moments when she let it go. She struggled to put the barriers she had so carefully crafted back up, but it was harder than it should have been. She hadn't truly realized how lonely and afraid she'd been, until she wasn't. That's not to say she wasn't still lonely and terrified, but she'd gotten that taste of freedom, and she didn't want to give it up.

_**Rapunzel**_

_**But trust me when I tell you this. **_

_She yanked the chair forward, catching it so that she and Flynn were nose to nose._

**_You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel_**

_Flynn cleared his throat._

**_Flynn_**

**_Let me just get this strait, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_I promise_**

_Flynn looked at her doubtfully_

"Why didn't you just trust her?" Anna asked.

"well, he's a thief." Jack pointed out. "And criminals aren't usually the most honest and trusting people, so I doubt he puts much stock in in promises."

_**And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. **_

_At Flynn's raised eyebrow, she added firmly _

**Ever. **

_Pascal nodded __solemnly_

Many people considered pointing out that she had promised Gothel she's stay in the tower, but they realized she never actually _said _she wouldn't leave the tower. Clever.

_**Flynn**_

_**alright, listen, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder. **_

_He looked at her intensely. _

Lin caught her breath, her eyes glittering. She muttered something along the lines of 'I hate them' quietly. The women looked decidedly unimpressed.

_Rapunzel stared at him, looking about two years old._

**_This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen._**

_The expression dropped_

**_FINE, I'll take you to see the lanterns. _**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Really!?_**

_In her excitement she forgot she was holding the chair, dropping it with a thud._

_she winced._

As did the audience.

**_Oops._**

**_Flynn_**

**_you broke my smolder._**

Laughter rang out at Rapunzel and Flynn's antics.


	9. My life begins

_Flynn uses old arrows to clime down the tower, grunting_

**_Flynn_**

**_You coming Blondie?_**

_Rapunzel peers nervously out of her tower, her hair rigged to the __pulley_

_She stepped to the edge_

"Oh, come on, jump!" Jack encouraged, Hiccup nodded and the guardians flashed the girl encouraging smiles.

Rapunzel smiled as she and Anna looked on longingly.

Elsa felt yet another pang of guilt.

**_Rapunzel_**

**Look at the world so close and I'm halfway to it**

**look at it all, do I even dare?**

"YES!" Jack, Anna, and Hiccup cried. Elsa smiled at Rapunzel, "When you have a chance to be free, take it." She advised.

_Rapunzel looked at her painting_

**Look at me, there at last,I just have to do it**

_**Should I? No.**_

_pascal tied himself in to her hair and have a thumbs up. She jumped, laughing as she fell through the air, hair streaming behind her._

The teens and Burgess kids cheered, even Elsa, though she was a touch more subdued. Hiccup looked from the screen to the dragons, they felt that all the time, the unsurpassed freedom of flight. He wondered wistfully what it felt like, before shaking himself out of the decidedly un-Vikingly thought.

_Rapunzel caught herself before touching the grass, looking terrified. She slowly touched a foot to the earth, joy and wonder filling her emerald eyes._

North smiled happily, feeling exceptionally honored at that moment to be the guardian of such an emotion. Rapunzel looked at the screen, heart leaping in her chest, longing filling her heart.

"Don't worry Rapunzel," Jack told her kindly, no trace of his usual nippiness or sarcasm, "As soon as this is over, your free." The others nodded at her enthusiastically, and Rapunzel smiled, tears welling in her eyes. Until recently her only friend was Pascal, and Gothel's love had been a facade, so feeling so valued was a novel experience.

**Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be**

**Just feel that summer breeze, The way it's calling me**

**_Huh!_**

**For, like, the firs time EVER I'm completely free**

Completely free. Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, and our Rapunzel all longed to know how that felt.

Hiccup, to be free of the expectations, the taunting, the disappointment. Elsa, to not have to hide anymore. Anna and Rapunzel, to be free of the confines of home, no longer isolated and alone.

**I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing and leaping and bounding**

**Hair flying, heart pounding**

**and splashing and reeling and finally feeling**

**That's when my life begins!**

_**I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I DID THIS!**_

_**Mother would be so furious.**_

_Smelling water lilies, an annoyed Flynn in the background_

_**But that's okay, I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?**_

_In a cave, Flynn still in the background_

_**Oh my gosh, this would kill her** _

_Flynn inspecting his nails, bored. Rapunzel runs by, kicking up leave, he flinches._

**_This is so fun!_**

_Flynn in the corner, watching Rapunzel leaning her head on a tree._

**_I, am a horrible daughter._**

"Split personalities, anyone?" Jack teased. Rapunzel ducked her head, blushing.

**I'm going back.**

_Cartwheeling down a hill_**  
**

**_I am never going back!_**

_Tied up in her hair._

**_Woo-who_**

_In a flowerbed, with an exhausted, extremely irritated Flynn sitting beside her_

_**I am a despicable human being** _

"No" Hiccup growled angrily, "She is." He glared at Gothel.

It was perhaps the most threatening the boy had ever seemed, and Stoic couldn't be more proud.

Mind you, they all thought he still looked like a fish bone, but you take what you can get.

_Flynn slumped against the tree, now thoroughly DONE with the adventure, Rapunzel swinging from her hair._

_**WOOO-HOOOOO!**_

_**Best day EVER!**_

_Sobbing by the boulder, Pascal looking very concerned._

_Flynn clears his throat, crouching down beside her._

_**Flynn**_

_**You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here.**_

Hiccup gave an over exaggerated gasp, "Really?"

Flynn rolled his eyes

**_Rapunzel_**

**_What?_**

**_Flynn_**

**_Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Over protective mother, forbidden road trip._**

**_I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience,_**

A decent potion of the room groaned.

**_This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good, healthy even._**

"I suppose that's not strictly untrue, but..." Tooth fretted.

"Growing up!" Jamie cried over her, "why would you want to do that?!"

Jack and the other Burgess kids nodded emphatically at his Peter Pan-esque comment.

_He brushed a suspicious Pascal off his shoulder._

**_Rapunzel_**

**_You think?_**

**_Flynn_**

**_I_ KNOW. _Your way over thinking this, trust me._**

"No, don't trust the wanted thief!" Tooth fluttered anxiously.

Pitch rolled his silver gold eyes.

**_Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course._**

"And there's the 'con' in conman." Quipped Jack

**_But you've just got to do it._**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Break her heart?_**

**_Flynn_**

_Picking a small red grape_

**_In half._**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_Crush her soul?_**

**_Flynn_**

_The grape squeaked pathetically when he crushed it_

**_Like a grape_**

**_Rapunzel_**

**_She would be heartbroken, your right_**

_Flynn pulled her to her feet_

**_Flynn_**

**_I am aren't I? Oh, bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm letting you out of the deal._**

**_Rapunzel _**

**_What?_**

**_Flynn_**

**_That's right! But don't thank me. _**

_Pascal squeaked like a pet toy when Flynn grabbed him_

**_Let's just turn around, and get you home. Your pan, your frog._**

**_I get back my satchel and you get back a mother daughter relationship based of mutual trust, and VOILA! We part ways as unlikely friends._**

_She shoved his arm from her shoulders_

**_Rapunzel_**

**_NO! I am seeing those lanterns!_**

**_Flynn_**

**_Oh, come on! Whats it going to take to get my satchel back?_**

_Rapunzel held the frying pan threateningly and he held up his hands._

**_Rapunzel  
_****_I will use this_**

_The bush began rustling violently._

_Rapunzel gasped and jumped on Flynn's back, choking him._

**_Is it ruffians?Thugs? Have they come for me?_**

_A rabbit sprang from the bush._

**_Flynn_**

**_Stay calm, it can probably smell fear._**

The audience chuckled, and Rapunzel turned scarlet.

_**Rapunzel**_

_**Oh.**_

_She slipped from his back_

**_Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy._**

_**Flynn**_

_**Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though.**_

They all shared 'uh-oh' looks.

_**Rapunzel**_

_**Yeah, that'd probably be best.**_

_**Flynn**_

_**Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch**_

The feeling intensified.

_**Rapunzel**_

_**Where?**_

_**Flynn**_

_**Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it!**_

They gave in and groaned aloud.


End file.
